


Dirty Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both pairs of twins were special and they tried not to think about it. Because different genders means different rules so they just never told anyone if it wasn't necessary, how Richard moaned and writhed and begged for cock four times a year and how Severin broke someone's neck once because he was standing in between him and an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Both pairs of twins were special and they tried not to think about it. Because different genders means different rules so they just never told anyone if it wasn't necessary, how Richard moaned and writhed and begged for cock four times a year and how Severin broke someone's neck once because he was standing in between him and an omega.

They were a match made in heaven, really, two dirty little secrets hidden from the world, from each other. Severin only knew because Richard had convinced Jim that he wasn't going into heat when he was. He only knew because Sebastian had left something in Jim's flat and it  _reeked_  of omega when he went to pick it up.

Richard answered the door, his eyes going wide at the site of Severin. He knew Sebastian had a twin and he knew Sebastian never smelled like alpha, at least, not as strongly as this one did.

Richard let himself move forward and nuzzle against Severin, leaning up to press his face into Severin's neck, smelling his musky alpha scent. Richard whimpered. Severin growled and closed the door behind him, turning and pushing Richard against it. Richard hadn't fully entered heat before but he had now, the scent of an alpha triggering it.

Richard had never been able to  _feel_  himself enter a heat before, it had always just been crossing a hazy line between want and  _needneedneed_. It was different this time. He felt the change, felt himself starting to get wet, felt it when he lost everything about him except the sluttish want.

"Please," Richard begged, his overheated skin pressing against the cool wood of the door as Severin rutted against him. "Oh god, please."

Severin didn't though. Richard didn't want it enough yet, he was begging, yes, but Severin could tell when they wanted.

"No," Severin said, voice low. His prick was throbbing in his jeans, he wanted to tear into Richard and split him open and  _breed_  him, watch his stomach swell with his seed but…

They could wait.

"Please," Richard gasped, his voice quiet and needy. "I haven't been with an alpha in so long, please fuck me."

"Jim just keeps you locked up?" Severin huffed and turned Richard around again so he could smash their lips together, his tongue fucking Richard's mouth, his sweet omega taste taking over Severin's thoughts.

Richard whimpered and huffed a delicious 'yes' into Severin's mouth but neither could really tell if it was in response to the question or the kiss.

Severin fucked him against the wall, Richard's jeans around his ankles, Severin's only down far enough to get his cock out. It did nothing to sate his heat, the first fuck never did.

 

They moved into Richard's bedroom after that and locked the door. Just to make sure Severin slid the bookshelf over a few feet too, you could never know with Jim. And they waited, naked with Richard's face pressed against Severin's neck, for the heat to come back.


End file.
